


Heart Shaped Kisses

by MatrixMeri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, eventual luffy/law, minor ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixMeri/pseuds/MatrixMeri
Summary: Robin is usually the first one to know what's going on. Luffy has one of the biggest crushes on Law that he even acts out of character when he's around or talking about him. Law sucks at reciprocating emotions and just wants to experiment with other people beside the rubber boy. and wow I suck at summaries but the story is more than that and will be waaay better (Ooh and longer.)





	Heart Shaped Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hi hi so I’ve been thinking about this fanfic for a couple of months now and I’m super excited to finally start writing it. I wanted to make something piney, angsty and just /super/ hitting all of those feels that I think we all need to be made aware of. Hope you guys like the first chapter. Of course there will be many more to come. I don’t own any of the one piece characters (pretty sure that’s obvious) that’s all you oda.

Chapter 1

Luffy has been quietly admiring Trafalgar Law, Robin noted. There would be little remarks or admiration her captain would voice out. What she hadn’t expected was for him to look at the tattooed man with such fondness behind his eyes. But it always came in waves. Side glances, fidgety fingers and excess laughter or blushes. Robin silently watched all of the ways in which he pined after Law too, while the elder didn’t even bat a single eye his way. Especially not the way Luffy was probably thinking. Robin found herself giggling to how Luffy would open up his mouth towards the allied captain (like a fish) to then just quickly shut it, it almost seemed as if he was cautious of confronting him. This was definitely something Robin could pass some time looking further into and share to Nami, for when the redhead wanted a juicy story to share amongst each other. Everyone glanced over at her, stopping their conversations for a second and smiling at her weird antics.

“Robin-chwaaaan..” Sanji bellows happily, placing a bowl of differently shaped fruits in-front of her. “Thank you Sanji-kun” She grins politely at him, biting into a strawberry. Slowly some fruits were being taken and they could all hear Luffy chewing making a small ‘Shishishi’ sound. Robin saw that Nami’s eyes were still lingering on her curiously and Robin simply put her finger up to her own lip. They would definitely be talking about this much later.

Luffy stared intently at Law's lips as they curved into a smirk at something Zoro was saying, something along the lines of “drinking challenge” “gambling man” and “tonight.” Luffy forced himself to snap his mind back to earth. Nami scoffed, “as if any of you will win that money, but count me in anyways..” She said after a few seconds thought. “I’m betting 50 on Torao!” Luffy chirped, he’d never seen the Ope-Ope no mi user drink before, but for the silent man to be interested must mean something. Law glanced over at Luffy sending him a small smile, causing a chain reaction because Luffy’s grin spread wider than he thought possible. Nami, not one to pass on a little betting herself, added, “I can’t join tonight actually because I have to navigate.. Also 60 on Zoro.” She has seen the way that man drinks and does not doubt him at all. And that’s how it starts with Luffy’s crew betting between Law and Zoro.

“Sanjiiiii,” Luffy whines, his stomach soon following after. He peered over Sanji’s shoulder looking down at what the chef was doing, practically drooling. The meat was still raw but he didn’t care for waiting anymore. He needed food, NOW. Sanji quickly figured out what Luffy was plotting, swatting away at his hands. “OI baka! I will not let you mistreat the food.” Sanji spoke all seriously, glaring at him with the sharpness of his blue eyes. “I’ll let you know when the food is ready. Now shoo, go bother somebody else.” He said while waving his clean hand in the direction of elsewhere. The younger boy pushed his bottom lip out into a pout, muttering “So mean, so hungry..” With slumped shoulders Luffy walked towards Law and fell over onto the seat beside him.

He could tell that he sat a bit too close for Law’s liking because of how the older man shifted a bit farther. They’d all been sailing for weeks now and all Luffy ever got out of the man were half smiles that never lasted and all these plans. God, how Luffy hated sitting through his lectures even if his raspy voice was the best sound he’d heard in ages. It’s just no fair, Luffy thought, the closer I try to get the further away he actually is. Letting those thoughts trail, Luffy peeks from behind his hands through his fingers at Law who is already staring at him with an annoyed expression, and immediately lights up. “Don’t even think about it.” Law quickly adds, bracing the idea of having to push the rubber man off.

Luffy sticks his tongue out at Law regardless and proceeds to poke at his cheeks and pinch them. Law grimaces and says, “We’re not all made of rubber like you.” Zoro laughed at that watching as parts of Laws cheeks turned a slight pink from where Luffy’s fingers had touched. He raised his cup of sake to Law, who clinked his glass. Luffy bit his bottom lip watching the two interact and glanced back down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. To him it seemed that Law and Zoro got along the best, although it wasn’t that way in the beginning. Their arguing, or silent stare-downs, used to nearly combat the amount of Sanji and Zoro’s arguing. Until they had a sparring session and everything seemed alright after. 

Luffy didn’t really understand why he was feeling jealous towards his first mate, don’t get him wrong he was glad they were getting along he just kind of hoped he would bond more with Law and have all of his attention. Luffy shrugged it off, and slid onto Law’s lap staring right at his face with a mischievous grin once again. Law hid under the comfort of his fluffy spotted hat and Luffy quickly went to knock it off. Too many times he has gotten ignored. “Oi Traffy. Want to do something with me while we wait?” Law gripped Luffy’s wrist, shooting him a cold stare to warn him to quit grabbing his face. “Can’t you bother someone else?” Law sighs out, already tired of the situation.

Luffy looked around the kitchen to find they were the only ones there apart from Sanji and Zoro, who currently have their backs faced to them, and were talking between each other. “Look, I promise not to pinch your cheeks anymore.” Luffy says, looking up with hopeful eyes at the older male who still shook his head. “You never want to do anything with me..” Luffy gives off a small sad laugh but Law notices how the small boy on him seemed more needy than usual and less bright. "Huh, just forget it." Luffy begins to give up feeling irritated just as Law finds himself compromising. After all, he was the one that mentioned the alliance and hadn’t been giving Luffy any time. “Fine, uh.. let’s do whatever you want then.. before dinner and drinking.” Law says flushing as the boy bounced up and down on his lap. "Really?" Luffy's eyes stare back at Law's with disbelief until the older man nods. “Yay! Oki can you use your power to take us to the figurehead?” He gets out excitedly. Law does his room and soon after they’re gone.

Sanji continues slicing some pieces of meat even after they’re gone and slightly glances at Zoro —who’s helping by passing supplies Sanji mumbles every now and then— to see what the hell is going on. Zoro simply shrugs, “I don’t know Luffy has been acting kind of… well not Luffy, you know ?” Sanji somehow understands. “So what you’re saying, Mosshead, is that you believe Captain is crushing on Law?” He scoffs, not really believing it because Luffy has never shown interest in any females. And if he was gay he certainly never stared at the other guys while they were showering or training, at least that Sanji knew of. Oh god. Was there truly a chance of Luffy liking one of them. “That would certainly make things awkward between us.” Zoro laughs, scratching the back of his head, remembering when he and Law drank a bit too much as did Sanji and they had just gone with the flow. “I had no idea he could even think that way.” Sanji shrugs, walking to the cabinet to take out a frying pan, letting a couple drops of oil fall onto it and placing it back on the stove. 

“Listen shitty cook, it probably won’t even last long, I mean Law, seriously?” Zoro shakes his head, “I don’t want Luffy to get involved with that. Law is a complete different dark and thinking character from him. And Luffy is too trusting.” He taps his fingers mindlessly at the top of one of the sauce bottles. He doesn't really like the idea of Law being with his captain. Zoro knew that both he and Sanji were different. They could handle occasional hook ups but he didn't want Luffy to get attached even in the slightest, he didn't have any experience. “Maybe it’s just that Law doesn’t really pay attention to him and you know how Luffy is about that stuff.” He follows after a longer thought. Sanji bobs his head in agreement, and whistles a tune while putting the plates and glasses together, separating Law’s plate that not only is he way too picky but allergic to basically life itself. It's a challenge but he likes it. “Law is pretty attractive so I wouldn’t blame Luffy for having a slight inclination towards him.” Sanji laughs, moving away to avoid getting the back of his head hit by Zoro. “Hopefully that’s all it is.” 

Luffy was still found seated on Law’s lap. Feeling kind of dizzy from being moved through the operation room and leaned back into Law’s chest. Humming happily at the warmth Law's chest was producing. Law scrunched his nose at the closeness of the boy and pushed him away, not liking the proximity. Law’s fingers remained ghosting over Luffy’s hips so the younger didn’t fall off the ship. Luffy soon started laughing, “Your power is still so cool to me!” He throws his head back to look up at Law whose staring down at him with a hint of something in his eyes that quickly disappears. Luffy pouts a bit. He hoped he could catch onto the emotions Law had before they were replaced with blankness.

“Thanks Mugiwara-ya, I don’t really prefer using it often since it drains my energy.. Does your devil fruit do that?” Law asks, watching as Luffy completely turns his body to face him. “Only when I'm using my gears but over all not really, I love mine! ‘Cause it would suck and be boring if I got tired and had to rest all the time.” Law felt his lips almost curve up into a smile as the boy stretched his mouth and parts of his face around. "Oh, so you're calling me boring now?" Law huffs playfully poking Luffy's nose. "Not at all." Luffy puckers his lips, whistling and looking away. "You're the worst liar ever." Law chuckles softly as Luffy's cheeks tint with pink. "I like the way you are though.." They stay staring at one another, Luffy's grin extending with each passing second. “You’re gonna enjoy drinking with my crew tonight, they’re too competitive. It's fun to watch.” Luffy says, already thinking of how the night might go. “Hope so.” And then it’s quiet for a while, except for Luffy pointing at things every once in a while. Law clears his throat, “So.. Why did you bet on me in the first place?” Law asks, leaning back on his elbows to look up at Luffy that had crawled back onto Law's lap and was currently resting his head between the older mans shoulder and the crook of his neck. Law felt the side of his neck where Luffy was breathing tingle.

“You seemed so excited, and I had to find a way to cheer you on.. But now you HAVE to win because if you don’t Nami is going to make me pay for not betting on Zoro!” Luffy flails his arms around dramatically, almost hitting Laws face. Law is quickly reminded of why he doesn’t like to be around the other. He shoots daggers from his eyes at Luffy who is quick to apologize in between his giggles. "You shouldn't have bet on me then." Law sighs, hearing someone shout in the background. “Food’s ready!” Franky yells for everyone that's out on the deck. Before both captains get up, Luffy looks innocently at Law and asks if he could wear his sweater as support, immediately Law shoots him down.

“Pleeeeaaase Traffy, I'm, uh.. I'm cold!” Luffy clings to his arm, tugging at the long sleeve and preventing Law from getting away. “No..” Law pulls his arm back to himself. Luffy proceeds to give him the worlds best puppy dog eyes ever, “Just this once.. I-I promise..” Luffy whistles with choked laughter and Trafalgar sighs, pulling his sweater over his head and placing it on Luffy. Trafalgar moves back to see how over-sized it actually is on Strawhat-ya, how it passes over his hands and fits him like a dress but before he has time to tease him he feels an arm wrap around his waist flinging him along to the kitchen. Any thoughts about how cute he kinda looked were now replaced with irritation and anger.

Sanji looks at the door bursting open with two dark haired boys, one yelling and the other laughing. They both end up falling to the ground, rolling around in a mess. Law tries to pry off Luffy's limbs, completely failing. Sanji walks over to kick Luffy and Law on their heads with his foot. Luffy groans in pain while Trafalgar holds his own head glaring at Sanji, “What the hell did I do?” Sanji smirks and in a mocking voice says, “Just felt like it, Law-ya.” Law squints his eyes at him, shaking his head at the blonde and rolls off of Luffy. Robin nudges Nami’s side with her elbow and whispers into the redheads ear to look over at Luffy and they both start squealing about how kawaii his outfit is. "I didn't know that was part of your wardrobe, Luffy.." Nami smriks, walking up to him and touching the soft material. "Though it is a bit too big on you." Luffy grins widely as Nami tugs on the strings of the hoodie, making it scrunch up to hide his whole face. "Toroa's bigger than me.." 

Later on after eating, the kitchen is filled with voices and laughter. Brook is playing a really nice instrumental, Usopp is telling stories and Chopper is dancing around with Luffy. Nami clinks her glass with a fork catching everyone’s attention, she smirks, “IT IS TIME!” With the help of Franky and Chopper, they set up the table. Sanji fills up all the glasses with alcohol and two separate cups of water in case they needed it. Nami looks over to Law noticing a few blossoms disappear near his ear and finds Robin winking over at her. Law threw a quick wide-eyed look towards Robin, and moves over to the Strawhat captain and hands over his katana before ruffling the boys hair.  
*  


"Take care of that for me.. Last time I got drunk I tried cutting off my own legs.*” Law turns to sit facing Zoro before Luffy can say anything else. Robin and Nami giggle watching the pink hue rise to the surface of Luffys cheeks. “You’re going down, lover boy.” Zoro snarls while both reach for the first cup. Law squints his eyes not liking the 'lover boy' but ends up smirking at him, “A wolf doesn’t lose sleep over the opinion of sheep.” Zoro snorts at that. “Yeah, unless that wolf is actually a giant chihuahua.”

“Alrighty boys on the count of 3!” Nami shouts while Franky drum rolls. "1, 2, 3.. begin!" Then one shot becomes 5 then 5 becomes 29 and the point is there’s suddenly blurred lines over shouting ad liquids being poured down throats, “Super!” and Brooks music. Law starts to laugh looking at Zoro’s stupid green hair and tells him that what Sanji says is completely true, he is a moss head. And it suddenly hits him Zoro is a green tea mochi, which the result in thinking the way Luffy normally would is that Law finds himself frantically leaning over trying to bite at Zoro’s hair like a snapping turtle.“Oi! Oi!” Then Zoro starts laughing like crazy. This reaction has given Law the upper hand as he quickly sobers down and tries to reach for more shot glasses but ends up spilling some alcohol before they even reach his mouth. “Shit.” He mutters with a small hiccup. Law could feel his head spin and Zoro was now a giant blob of color sitting in front of him. “Oh, don’t get weak on us now, Law.” Sanji says, clapping his hand on Laws back. “The fun has only started.” Sanji brings a couple more cups closer to Law, who eagerly drinks them.

Meanwhile, Luffy’s playing card games with Chopper and Usopp. “It’s one of the most advanced medical and technological places known! Ever since doctorine told me of this island I’ve always wanted to go. And we’re just docking there.” Chopper says excitedly, swinging his feet on the stool he’s sitting on. “I can’t wait to go with Franky and Law to stock up on supplies.” Luffy grins widely at the little reindeers elation and softly pats the top of his head between his antlers. Usopp sets his next card down with sparkling eyes, “About that Franky and I were planning on searching for spare canon parts and more cola.” Usopp tells Chopper that just nods in response. “That just means I can ask Law more about things.” Luffy tore his gaze from the two in front of him and looked behind them in Law's direction. Luffy could hear how the older captain was beginning to slur his words until they were an incoherent jumbled mess. Zoro still looked like he could drink a couple more. Luffy put his attention back to the cards in his hand and started chuckling, a royal flush. Usopp dealt another hand, a sad look plastered across his face. “Oh, c’mon man.”

In the end Zoro won the drinking contest, meeting his crews eyes with a prideful smile. Law was in a mix between pouting and vomiting while Chopper was rushing to bring him a bucket, and some herbal drink that could help ease the storm in his stomach. “Stupid fucking cyclops..” Law glares at Zoro for a while until he feels Luffy rubbing shapes of circles on his back, he shakes Strawhat's hand off and huffs. He didn't understand why Luffy was always the one to comfort him, and trying to understand caused his head to hurt more. Zoro was getting wolfwhistled at while Nami spun around him all giddy. Law ends up laughing and wrapping an arm around Zoro’s shoulder who did the same. They both kicked their legs up like Rockette dancers. Nami was boasting about how she won the bet and how Luffy was forced to go with her the next time they dock to fill a spot as her shopping mule. “But you still need to give me 50% of your winnings, Zoro..” Nami squeezes his cheek lightly. “And this is me being nice.” She adds with a wink.

Law no longer being in the kitchen perked Luffy’s interest. He quickly used his Haki to find where the older man was, walking along the railing with his fingers tracing the smooth wood and headed up to the boys quarters. Law was splashing his face with some water and spitting out toothpaste then stared his reflection down. He still hadn’t noticed Luffy creeping up to him. Law opened his mouth, taking a look at his teeth causing his lips to curl upwards as he saw how clean and pearly they were. He feels two small arms snake around his waist and moves his eyes to the side of his reflection to see Luffy grinning widely. It kind of feels nice to be this close, Law thought for a second. No no no you're just drunk Law.

“Can’t you leave me alone?” He creates a room with his hands but ends up at the corner of the bathroom, Law face-palmed. Of course, whenever he’s drunk he can’t really control his powers properly. He sighed turning back to the energetic boy with a frown. “But I’m booored!!” Luffy lunges himself back onto Law. Wrapping his legs around Trafalgar's waist and intertwining one of his legs multiple times down Laws thigh. Law ends up giving in, feeling super tired and slightly dizzy. He slides his back against the wall until he’s seated and looks up at Luffy grumpily, who he finds is too keen on staying on his lap. “You’re so annoying..” He mutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards a bit too quickly. The back of his head slammed into the wall and he let out a small groan of pain as Luffy laughed, finding it contagious and chuckling a bit as Strawhat lightened the mood. Luffy’s eyes flicker down to the parted lips in front of him, swallowing at the sight. He sees Law’s lips contour with a smirk and looks into his eyes. “Like what you see?” Law asks, finding some amusement in teasing the boy that’s now flustered with pink cheeks and dilated pupils. If he knew he had this power over the boy he would've been doing this way more often.

Luffy crossed his arms and shook his head furiously, feeling his cheeks and ears burn. “Not true.. w-why would I like that a-about Torao!” Luffy squirms in Law’s lap to up and leave the bathroom when Law flashes right in front of him again, blocking off his only escape. “Torao’s so weird..” He says, crossing his arms behind his back while looking down at the ground and making a circle on the ground with his barefoot. Law walks (more like pushes) the boy back until he’s against the side of something firm. Law then slips his fingers under the oversized hoodie he lent Luffy. Law traced his fingers near Luffy’s bum, taking a mental note of how plump that area felt, and hoisted him up onto the bathroom counter-top. God, he looked so sexy like that. Luffy let a small yelp escape his lips when Law stood between his legs, hands grasped tightly at his waist and pulled the younger one closer to his own crotch. Heavy pants are escaping past Luffy's lips, feeling so sweetly suffocated, and anxious. “Aw, what’s wrong, Mugiwara-ya?” Law uses the hairs on his chin to scratch down the slop of Luffy's neck peppering a trail of wet kisses down to his jaw line. "Not used to this?" Luffy gasps at how Law is nipping at his neck, feeling more nervous when Law palms over Luffy's erection. Law could hear Strawhat's heart pumping faster in his ears or maybe it was his own. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted ?” Luffy’s eyes widen a fraction as Law sucks a spot right under his left ear that makes him tingle more. “You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re attracted to me..” Law’s husky voice prowls on, satisfied with the boy gasping. He smirks as the blushing boy nods a bit before Law's wrist was caught by the smaller hand, and honey-doe eyes look up at him. “S-stop playing with me.” The Strawhat captain say shyly, his cheeks burning. He has never felt all of these things at once and he felt so overwhelmed. Law looked back at him a bit confused. "It's just.." Luffy looked away from the taller man. So out of the normal for Luffy, Law thinks. It was amazing how he knew he was the only one that could do this to the boy. 

“Oh,” Law let out a cold laugh when he realized what Luffy was trying to say. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin now Mugiwara-ya, when you’ve done nothing but throw yourself at me.” Luffy frowned at the statement and made to move away again but Law was faster placing his hands on either side of his face to bring it up. “Might as well have Sanji serve you on a silver platter.” He continues in his drunken haze, licking his bottom lip. "All for me." “J-just..” Luffy swallowed thickly under Law's intense, penetrating gaze. He just wanted to hide on the figurehead so he closed his eyes tightly. A few seconds later there came a soft touch of plump lips against his own. Luffy froze not knowing what to do, letting out an involuntary whimper, desperately craving for more as he gripped Law's shirt.

The only time he had ever kissed anybody was when Nami found out from Zoro that her captain hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. She said that Luffy at least needed to know how to do that so it was only natural that she pulled Luffy close as he was trying to run away from her claiming that he didn't need to know and planting one right on him. Sanji definitely was not happy with that. Bad memories came from that day, Luffy shivers. This was completely different from that time, though. It was so much nicer. Suddenly, he was brought back down by the movement of Law's lips. Curiosity got the best of him so he tried to repeat the surgeons movements; whose tongue glided along his lower lip then at Luffy’s teeth demanding for entrance into the wet cavern of warmth, which Luffy eagerly obliged to. From time to time Luffy experimentally flicked his tongue at the other, and sucked on it gently. “Torao..” He had his fingers in Laws hair, tugging excitedly for him to get closer, his muscles twitching in anticipation. Law thought Luffy’s enthusiasm outweighed his lack of experience, since he was flinging his lanky arms around Laws neck. And for the most part trying to pull himself up to make the distance between their heights decrease. 

 

Law would let out little hums of appreciation every time Luffy did something he liked. Luffy wrapped his legs tightly around Law's waist, who let out a couple of groans, and rolled his hips to create more friction. Law let his mind drift to the endless positions they could have as he moved his hips back against Luffy's. The younger captain could feel a triumphant smirk form slowly as Laws fingers slipped under Luffy's shorts and inched them closer to Luffy's entrance. He thought it would be weird getting prodded in that spot but started to enjoy it as Law shoved two fingers up to his knuckles. Luffy's breath hitched when Law curved his fingers, touching something so so good inside of him. He arched his back into Law's long fingers and let out a loud moan against Law's lips. Luffy’s heart was rapidly pounding in his chest. When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths they rested their foreheads against each others. A string of saliva kept them together as they stared deeply at each other. Their eyes were shadowed over with not only desire but a dark lust that even made Law’s usual light yellow eyes as black as the night. Luffy lifted his fingertips to touch his own swollen lips, trying to calm the tingling sensation he felt.

“That was.. amazing!” Luffy’s gaze was frantic scanning every inch of Law’s face for an answer, or at least a reaction. He didn't receive anything but wanted to feel the static once more. Luffy was quick to move his head forward to place another soft kiss on Laws lips but was pushed away this time. Law’s face was blank, although if you looked closely at his eyes you could tell there was a slight mortification to them. Slight mortification Luffy did not miss. “Oh..” Luffy's head turned as he looked over his shoulder, his blush raging furiously. He tried to hide it by gritting his teeth but Law could still see the shiny wetness glimmering in Luffy’s eyes. Law could feel the hurt and uneasiness coming off of the rubber boy, trying to think of something to say but he was frozen. Luffy thought that maybe he was a bad kisser and that Nami had lied to make him feel better. Or. Of course.. what was he thinking! Law was just drunk. He would never normally kiss him, or do anything like that. And to add to that the man always expressed his hatred towards human contact, or well Luffy’s contact.

Law probably sobered up enough to realize that what he was doing was disgusting, and a mistake. Luffy knew he should have been the one to stop it from progressing but that didn’t help the sting he felt in his chest. He saw Law open his mouth to say something but interrupted him. “Uh..” Luffy cleared his throat with a soft cough and slid off the counter, making his way to the door. “Can you not tell anybody?” Law finally gets out. He watches as the boy taps shaky fingers on the door frame. “I’m heading back to the party.. I just came to check up on y-you. And you’re fine, so.. Yay.” The second in which the sound of the door clicked shut Law covered his eyes with his fists and began to pace in deep thought. Fuck. He needed to tell Zoro or Sanji. Maybe in a couple of days. All three of them had a bad temper when discussing and he liked avoiding that with them as much as possible. 

Law had never felt such a strong connection by only kissing someone. The way their mouths moved together in such a seductive and fluid rhythm. And it left him in a daze. It couldn’t be possible that Luffy was capable of making him feel this way. Law’s only excuse was that he’s drunk as balls and this was his own way of self-sabotaging. Right now he could go up to anybody, and kiss them, and it would be the same. So he found himself marching into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest person and planting his lips on them. Which happened to be Robin. Someone he did enjoy spending time with even if there was nothing to be said. Luffy had looked up from where he was sitting between Zoro and Sanji, and felt his smile falter. Zoro and Sanji shared a look towards their captain and each other. He felt his cheeks heat up and puffed them, “Oi, Torao, you can’t go around kissing all of my crewmates.” He said calmly, feeling his throat get all clammy and hoarse. When they parted Robin stared at him a bit wide-eyed. “So peculiar of you, Tra-guy-kun. Can’t say I didn’t expect it.” She wipes her lips and turns, “Sorry love but I am set on somebody else.” And walked past him with an amused face directed at Franky. “Ouch.” Law laughs, placing his hands over his chest pretending as if he had gotten shot with an arrow.

There was a guilty feeling weighing down on his shoulders as he saw the disheveled look plastered across Luffy’s face. Law’s mouth went dry. In the time Luffy and Law were staring at each other, Zoro had leaned closer to say something to Sanji but the blonde was already away from the table up in Law’s face. "Oh my dear Robin-chwan, I can only imagine how you feel after getting attacked by that beast." Sanji said while glaring at Law that rolled his eyes. Then Usopp kept talking loudly with Chopper that was asking if anyone got hurt. Nami moved to where the trio of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were sitting so she could give the swordsman his share of money.

The later it got the more uncomfortable and fidgety Luffy grew so he took off Law’s hoodie thinking it best even if it was super soft and he’d miss the smell. He knew he had to move on from Law, no matter how much he wanted the other. Whenever he sees his face he remembers the reaction and gets sad. The weight of Nami leaning on his shoulder was now his main focus. He smiled as he carefully picked up a sleeping Nami to take her to the girls quarters. When Luffy was turning to leave Nami grabbed his hand and gave him a hug murmuring a very sleepy ‘thank you.’ He shrugged, “It’s more comfortable here than there..” She said a couple of other things that Luffy couldn’t understand. He ended up playing with strands of her long hair until she fell asleep again. There were many moments like this where he would just stay with Nami after a long day, and cuddled. This interaction always happened when either one of them was upset about something. Robin decided to come back into the room seeing both and tapping a dozing Luffy on the shoulder. He yawned a bit and smiled after seeing who it was that got into bed beside Nami. “Goodnight, you two..” He walked off. 

Law noticed Luffy coming towards his direction, where he was sitting next to Franky. The cyborgs voice could be heard throughout the kitchen as he was lightly making fun of Law’s failed attempt at hitting on a taken woman. He saw that Luffy also brought a small plate that had some of his favorite onigiri on it, and some fruits. Law was kind of surprised seeing Luffy not trying to eat any of it on his way to the table. “Zoro is eating some, too, and I thought you should eat more. The medicine Chopper gave you is pretty strong." Luffy sets the plate in front of him. He then reaches for the folded hoodie from the other side of the room with his stretched arm and places it in front of Law. “Thank you, Mugiwara-ya..” Luffy gave him a tight smile and wandered off to the figurehead saying his good nights to the crew. He slowly fell asleep comfortable in just curling up into himself, before he completely knocked out he felt someone cover him with a soft blanket.


End file.
